1. The invention relates to a device for the transport of paper of individual sheets and/or endless webs in office machines, in particular in matrix printers, with friction rolls rotatably supported in side plates and at least individually driven, which friction rolls are provided in pairs and which friction rolls exhibit a ratio of length to diameter of from about 30:1 to 50:1.
2. Brief Description of the Background of the
Invention Including Prior Art
In case of printers with from 80 to 136 characters per line, i.e. for example 10 characters per inch, and larger line widths, there result large distances of the side plates, wherein the friction rolls are rotatably supported. Correspondingly, there result long and thin friction rolls. The consequence of this is that the press-on forces decrease substantially toward the center of the rolls. Based on this situation, an inserted individual sheet is pulled in in a canted way.
The state of the art provides for this purpose individual spring-supported rolls which replace long thin feed rolls. Such spring-supported individual rolls however do not result in a straight pull-in of the paper, where these rolls can be adjusted as desired by the operating personnel and where these rolls are therefore in most cases placed in an asymmetric manner.